


Reflections (A one shot collection)

by KyuuHana



Series: Hello Again [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Broken Promises, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, False Memories, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Impregnation Kink, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Light BDSM, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Loss of Trust, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Negotiations, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovered Memories, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuuHana/pseuds/KyuuHana
Summary: Collection of one shots in relation to my fics "Hello Again, Friend of a Friend" and now "...And Two Became One" as well. Some can be read without context such as AU's, others will reference or clarify certain events, things I wanted to write but couldn't find a proper place for, etc. I will state what they are in the notes at the beginning of each chapter (or in chapter titles when able to). I will reference events in canon, tags may be added as this gets added to.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Original Character(s), Charlotte Katakuri/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hello Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720333
Kudos: 7





	1. Just Give Me a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first attempt at one shots! -sweats nervously- This one is a deeper look into the events leading up to Sana's departure and one of the after effects. Child Zoro and Sana. A lot of emotions here folks, you could probably read this without the main fic, you're just gonna get spoiled on who her and Calli's father is. I don't own One Piece, you know the drill.

“Are you going to be ok...?” A young Zoro turned back, looking at his weird, lined friend in concern. Her eyes filled with tears and lips trembling in a repressed scream. If she wasn't alone before, she was now... Her mother was gone, she'd never seen so much as a picture of her father, who even knew where he was. All he could hope was that he was right about Koshiro Sensei taking her in as well and that she'd actually go there.

“Y-Yeah...” Sana's voice was weak as she tried her best to put on her signature grin, she pressed her index fingers to the corners of her mouth, pushing them up and tilting her head. “Gotta smile through the pain, right?” She laughed softly, lowering her hands. “I'll be ok, you need to get back to the dojo, right? Gotta make sure your 2000th match against Kuina-chan is a win after all!” She gave a thumbs up.

“Exactly!” He grinned, returning the thumbs up. “Make sure to come to the dojo! I'm sure even Sensei could train a no good fighter like you!” He laughed, ruffling her hair.

“Certainly, especially if he's training someone with absolutely no sense of direction like you!” She blew a raspberry in his direction, her thumbs in her ears, her hands open. The two laughed, Sana jumping at him and giving him a huge hug, giggling.

“Jeez, enough with the hugging, you weirdo!” He tried his best to push the strange girl off him.

* * *

Now alone again she sat at the table, staring at her mother's urn, golden with intricate patterns around the top. The only light coming from the fireplace and the moonlight from the nearby stained glass window, various colors patterns spread across the floor. Her hand reached towards the urn, pausing just before she'd reached it, a twitch of her hand as she paused. Who knew a body... a person... could be condensed into such a small space... She closed the gap, her fingers brushing over the cool metal, a tear going down her cheek. “I'm sorry Mama...” She sniffled. “I should've been there more... I miss you... and I forgive you... I should have said so when you were still here...”

* * *

“Mon petit lapin _, I've made you suffer so much.” Her mothers hand was cold, this was one of the last times she was conscious. “You deserve a better Mama... a better Papa... to find someone who truly loves you.” She smiled softly, her thumb rubbing over a flushed cheek. Loose blonde curls laid across the hospital bed, her mother's red eyes having begun to cloud and no longer holding the same clarity they once had. “Yet you've been so strong for me, keeping up that cute smile.”_

“ _Mama, do you hate me...?” Sana's voice quiet in the room, the smell of disinfectant and medicine stuck in her nose.”I saw your diary.”_

 _Her mother was quiet. “No... You are a innocent soul... but I also can't come to love you as much as a Mama should... and I'm sorry for that.” Her eyes unable to meet her child's. “I am glad, you smiled at me, it made me want to at least try to be a good Mama.” Mayura's hand slid into Sana's hair, combing through it softly. “I hope that one day you can forgive me._ Je t'adore _..._ petit lapin _...” Her mother's eyes slipping closed as she fell asleep._

* * *

Sana wasn't sure when or how long she'd passed out for as the light shone in, her ribs and arms sore from falling asleep on the table. She should eat... What about the dojo? She shook her head, tomorrow... She'd go tomorrow... She should probably fulfill her mother's wish... _“When I pass... place my ashes over the mantle, where the colors shine.”_ She carefully stood, pulling the urn towards the edge, taking a chair with her to the fireplace, the fire long since burned out. Moving back to the table she cautiously lifted the urn, taking it to it's final resting place. She smiled, as she climbed down from the chair and returning it to the table. Having no appetite she headed to a room covered in plastic, art supplies filling the room, a blank sheet of paper pinned into the wall.

She popped a lid off a can of paint, a deep red. _“Looks like my eyes, doesn't it.”_ Sana's hand scooped into it, cupping the paint and tossing it across the surface, a primal scream leaving her. Hands and fingers traced through the splatter, her lips shaking as the tears fell. “Mama...” Her hands clenched into fists along the surface as she beat the wall. “Why did you leave me!? What do I do now!? I don't know what to do!” She fell to her knees, her arms wrapping around her, red hands gripping into her arms.

* * *

Short shaggy hair dripped water, a towel wrapped around her shoulders, finally clean of paint. She'd clean up the paint later... she just wanted to sleep... She wanted to be with Zoro... Her cheeks flushed as she shook her head. He had to beat Kuina-chan... she couldn't afford to distract him just because she was hurting... He... needed to be able to live his new life... complete his dream, with or without her there. Crawling into the bed, she closed her eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

“Hey Sensei...” Zoro walked to his rival's father. “I wanted to ask you something.” Koshiro's eyebrow lifted in curiosity. “I'm not sure if you've seen the girl I'm with sometimes...”

“Oh, Sana-chan right?” His Sensei grinned down to him with his words.

Zoro nodded. “Yeah. She lost her mother recently and I was hoping she could join us here?” His eyes drifting away with his words, a light blush on his cheeks.

Koshiro's eyebrows furrowed. “I'm not so sure... I tend not to make it a habit of training girls.”

“But you've trained Kuina!” Zoro shouted and grit his teeth. “And just look at how strong she is!”

“Yes, however she is my daughter. I didn't want to train her either but my late wife insisted.” He looked lost in thoughts. “Though I think Kuina-chan could use a female influence...” Sighing, he looked back to Zoro. “Alright, she could join us. What's the harm? Just don't let her distract you.” He smiled to Zoro.

“I won't! Thank you Sensei! I'll let her know the next time I see her!” Zoro laughed as he ran off. He might have lost to Kuina that morning, but he had a good feeling he'd win if he challenged her tonight!

* * *

A knock echoed through the house and brought her out of sleep. Sluggishly she walked to the door as a another knock reverberated around the house. She quickened her pace, pulling open the door, a tall figure with long red hair, a long tongue stuck out over sharp teeth, and a spider tattoo, grinned down at her. “Sana-chan!” The man was surrounded by other men, all tall, scarred up, and vicious looking. Pirates. She squeaked, slamming the door closed. Why... Why were pirates here!? What did they want...? How did they know her name? She shivered as she thought of the man's sharp teeth.

From behind her came another knock. “Sana-chan, please let me in, I'm here to see Mayura...!” Her eyes widened. He knew her mother's name too... He couldn't be...? Could he? Running to the fireplace she grabbed the poker, she came from the blood of a pirate so the last thing she should be afraid of is a pirate. Quickly opening the door, she jumped away, posed to strike if they did anything to her.

“Who are you!? What did you want with her!?” Sana snarled, trying her best to look fierce, tough, and ready to take them on.

The man sat on his knees, his hands in his lap. “Well... I heard she was in the hospital... she started to write me letters... told me I should come see her one last time... and meet our daughter...” He was quiet, Sana lowering her weapon momentarily before gripping it tightly again. “You are Sana-chan, aren't you? I'm your Papa, Squard... Mayura sent me photos, you look so much like her... like me...” The man's voice trembled, his eyes tearing up. Sana eyed his crew suspiciously, taking note he turned back to his men. “Think I could get sometime alone with my daughter?” The crew who had joined him, nodded and left.

“I'm sorry but... Mama's gone...” Sana's voice came out in a tremble, her improvised weapon falling from her hands as she broke down into tears. “Yesterday... yesterday she...” She fell to her knees, her face in her hands. “I'm sorry...”

“No...” Squard moved closer to his child, taking her cautiously into his arms. “I'm so sorry I didn't make it in time... that I wasn't here for you both... I'm a failure as your Papa...” He sobbed as he held her tightly, his hold being returned as she cried out. “Please... just tell me she's not really gone... please...” Sana shook her head, burying her face in his chest, hands balled into his shirt. “Mayura... I'm so sorry... my love...”

* * *

“This was Mama's room... For the little bit she lived here with me...” Sana murmured, leading him by the hand into the room. A queen bed pressed into the corner, bookshelves along the walls, a bedside table next to the bed, an IV stand between the two. “Her diaries are on the night stand... If you wanted to read them...”

“Alright... It smells like her perfume in here.” Squard smiled softly. “Thank you, Sana. You're a good girl. I wish I had known about you sooner... Could've brought your Mama and you with me.”

“Maybe then you wouldn't have cheated on her...” Sana replied curtly. “Also can you cover up the spider...”

Squard's mouth fell open as he combed bangs over the offending spider. “S-She told you about that... huh?”

Sana nodded, letting go of his hand. “Don't worry, I don't hate you. I don't think Mama did either. I think she was just... hurting. Why did she start writing to you?”

Squard was quiet as he walked to the bed, picking up the diary and flipping it open, his eyes going wide. In the front was the first ever flower he'd given Mayura pressed into its pages, he smiled softly as his hand traced over it's outline. “She used to all the time... I think she wanted you to be a surprise for whenever I returned home to her.” He sat on the bed, carefully flipping through the diary, many of the other flowers he'd given her secured and pressed within. He smiled warmly. “Then I told her about the affair... I received an angry letter, telling me that I wasn't welcome home, not to ever see her again, that I should die... I had your brother to worry about though.”

“I have... a brother...?” Sana asked, curiously, her smile wide. “What's he like!?”

Squard laughed. “He's very timid, kind, and has a lot of love to give. He looks after a garden, is well read and loves music.”

Sana's eyes lit up. “Really!? I love music too! And painting! Sketching too!”

Squard smiles at his daughter as she walks over. He ruffles her hair lightly, causing her to smile. “Would you like to meet him?”

Sana was quiet, lost in her own thoughts. “M-Maybe, one day definitely.” She nodded. “So what made her write to you again...?”

“She started again when she got worse. It came out of the blue, sealed with a kiss, as she always sealed them for me.” His chest tightened, to this day he'd loved his wife, Raina no more to him then a drunken mistake. How was he supposed to know she was the damned Queen when she had been dressed so casually? “In that letter, she told me everything. About what happened to you both in Lumeria, how she'd moved here to keep you safe, and why she never told me about you. She sent pictures of her and you. She wanted to see me one last time and for me to look after you.”

“Wait... so what are you saying...?” Sana eyed her father suspiciously.

“You should come with me, to the Grandline.” Her eyes widened at his words. “Meet your brother and if you feel up to it, stay with him and be his advisor.”

“Advisor!? What are you talking about!? I'm just a kid! I can't advise someone! Besides, just who is my brother that he needs to be “advised” over!?”

“He's the Prince of a young country.” He shakes his head. “I'm not saying you have to do this Sana, it's just an option, it's best if he has someone his own age who might have a different perspective. The thing is, you can't tell him who you are to him.”

Sana was quiet, she didn't know what to think. Maybe... no, a reading and talking to Zoro might help her decide. Would he ask her to stay, want her to even? Would his dream let their paths cross again if she leaves? “Can I have some time to think about it?”

“That's fine, I want it to be your choice, though I would like it if you came with us. If you do become his advisor I do check in from time to time as well, I wouldn't leave you there on your own.” His eyes scanned the entries in the book. “Though you need to decide by the end of the night as we plan on sailing back out then.”

Sana nodded. “I got it, I'll let you know.”

* * *

Sana's breath was ragged as she made her way to the dojo, the sound of leaves crunching and twigs snapping underneath. She just wanted to talk to Zoro, to get his opinion, to... potentially say her goodbyes... She just had to talk to him, even if that meant sneaking in and around the adults. It was hard to see as the moonlight was shadowed out by the canopy of leaves above. She turned, finding the clearing and training grounds ahead. Zoro was fighting Kuina using... were those real swords!? Sana's mouth fell open as she watched their match. He really was good but... Kuina... she was definitely better, this was actually the first time she'd seen either of them really fight. As predicted, Zoro's loss again... She giggled, knowing how frustrated he was going to be. They seemed to be talking about something. They were both crying, now smiling? And laughing? They grabbed the other's hand when...

“What are you doing here?” A voice called out, she turned around to see two of the boys from the dojo. “Yeah, this isn't the place for weirdo girls with tattoos!” The other called out to her.

Sana smiled sweetly as she turned around. “I don't have any tattoos though... Besides, I'll be leaving soon, I just wanted to talk to Zoro real quick.”

“That won't be necessary.” The first stepped forward as he spoke. “Zoro doesn't want to see you anymore.”

Sana crossed her arms. “I just spoke to him yesterday... Wouldn't he tell me that himself...?”

The second boy huffed. “Why would he? You just saw him and Kuina holding hands, didn't you?”

The first boy snickered, catching the other's plan. “Obviously he's not gonna want his girlfriend to think he's cheating on her!”

“She'll get the wrong idea if she sees the two of you hanging out.” The second echoed back.

“G-Girlfriend...!? What are y-!?” Sana's cheeks flushed, Zoro and that girl were...? B-But they're still kids, sure she liked him but she wasn't gonna confess until they were at least a bit older.

The second boy snickered. “Yep! So if you get it, you should leave.”

“Zoro doesn't have the space in his life to waste on weird girls anymore.” The first shoved her back into the tree. “So just do what everyone knows is best for him! Leave him alone and don't come back here!”

* * *

Tears came out in pained sobs, they were right, what was Sana compared to... She just kept running forward, back home to... Well if she no longer had a home here, then it only made sense to go with her father, right? To meet her brother, if he was as her father said, then maybe she could be happy... Maybe she could be a part of a real family! She stopped, bracing her hand against a tree, catching her breath. Her eyes glanced up, a neon blue arrow pointing to her home. She bit her lip to hold back another sob. “May our paths cross again one day...” She gripped into the bark, pulling some loose. “Please be safe, Zoro...”

She turned away continuing her run back to her house, to pack her bag, to inform her father of her decision and to leave Minazuki and Shimotsuki behind. “So you'll really come with us!?” Squard's face lighting up, his crew grinning wide in joy for their captain. “I couldn't be happier!”

“O-Only if you keep the spider covered... Then I'll come with you...” She murmured.

“I'll do my best!” He picked her up in his arms and swung her around, grin wide. “Anything else you need us to grab?” He set her back down.

She shook her head. “No... no there's nothing more for me to do here.”

* * *

Days, weeks, passed in a blur for the green haired boy. Kuina's death, her funeral, his oath to Sensei to keep their promise. He hadn't even had the chance to think of Sana with all his frustration and training... The weight falling out of his mouth at the realization. “Sana!” He made his way to the woods to find and follow her path. How long had it been since they last spoke? She'd needed him too. She had no one to grieve with and he'd had a whole dojo of people there for him. Why? Why hadn't she come to the dojo!? He meant to tell her that his Sensei approved and while it might have been changed by Kuina's death, she still had a place, so why?

Out of breath as he reached her home, he banged on the door. Sana would be there for him too, they could grieve their losses together! She could hug him and tease him as always, until their pain disappeared with their laughs. Why wasn't she answering!? “Sana!” He continued banging on the door harder. “Dammit Sana! Open the door!”

“Are you looking for the little girl who used to live there?” An older woman with waves of silver hair approached, cleaning out a glass with a towel.

Used to...? “What do you mean? What happened to her!?” His voice cracking.

The woman sighed. “Well... that is, she left a few months ago... a group of pirates came by and she left with them. The poor thing must have felt she had no choice...” The woman sighed.

Months!? No, it had only been a few days, hadn't it? They just spoke, she wanted to go to the dojo! She said neither of them would be alone anymore! “You're lying! Sana wouldn't just leave, that's not like her!”

“Whether you believe it or not... she's gone. I'll give you your space.” The old woman huffed and returned to where she'd come from.

Like hell he was gonna believe some random woman over Sana! No way! He hopped over the fence to the back yard, finding a stick of the right size and strength for his task. She'd shown him once when she'd forgotten her key how to get into her room through the window without breaking it. A moment later he tossed the stick to the ground, hopping through the now open window. “Sana?” He coughed as he landed, dust messing with his throat. He stepped through the house calling out to her and each of the rooms all having various layers of dust. The fridge had been cleared, there was no food in the pantry, several of her clothes and her necklaces were gone... Sana was gone...

He felt the prickle of tears coming on as his nose began to run. He fell to his knees, curling into a ball. “Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!!” He slammed his fists into the ground, in frustration, anger, emptiness, and... sorrow. “Why'd you leave me too!? You weird, stupid, brat!” He sobbed. “You were supposed to come with me! We weren't supposed to leave the other alone! You liar...!!” He didn't know how long he'd laid there but he'd made up his mind. She forgot him and left him behind, it'd only be fair he did the same to her and moved forward.

Walking back to her room he'd closed the window back up. He walked to her art room, one of the only places she had left untouched. Picking up the sketch book off a desk, he flipped back open the pages, smiling at her picture of him, the one she'd tried to hide. He laughed, almost wanting to take it with him, but knowing he shouldn't. Setting it back on the desk in a sigh. He made his way to the front door, unlocking and opening it, staring back into the house. He turned the lock and began to close the door. “Goodbye, Sana.” The click echoing alone in the house.


	2. Telephone: part 1 (Pudding x Sanji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of a connecting one shot for "Hello Again" and "Two Became One". It's set after events of "Hello" and somewhere within the first year of Katakuri and Deadra's marriage in "2B1". I tried my best not give away what I have planned for "Hello" so some events may be vague or not explained fully, i.e. one ended conversations. I wanted to show off Sana being an actual negotiator for the crew and this was a good way to do so as well as sew together background events from the 2 fics. Both fics can be read individually as they only have a single point of connection being this one-shot so don't feel you have to read both... Unless you really want to! ^^

“Hey Kata-kun? Could I borrow your transponder snail?” Katakuri's eyebrow lifted in curiosity at his wife's request, Deadra sighed. “I made a promise to Pudding-chan that I would try to get in touch with my cousin's advisor, Sana.”

“Why do you want to help Pudding so much?” He couldn't understand her line of thinking. “Straw Hat's crew is our enemy.”

“I'm aware... but she's in love, I never have been but I know it's a very precious thing to experience.” Deadra smiled. “Besides she's one of your precious siblings, didn't you say you want them to be happy too?”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “On the counter in the kitchen...”

“Thank you!” She kissed his cheek, taking off towards the kitchen, Katakuri following after her to make sure it didn't go south.

* * *

A click was heard on the other end. “Hello? Calli...?” She was met with silence before being met with one of his men's voice as he took the phone from him.

“Sorry, who is this? Oh, Deadra!” The man, she thought his name was Zaheer answered.

“I-Is Calli ok?” Her voice quiet, her eyes going wide at his words. “What... Oh... Oh...! I'm sorry... No, I'm glad I heard from you first vs. the news...” She shook her head. “Are they still on good terms? I know that might be a weird question considering... My call...? Oh right, I was hoping to get in touch with Sana... She did? That's convenient I guess... Does he have the number for the Straw Hats' ship then...?” Taking a paper she wrote down the number as it was given to her. “Tell him thank you for me. Bye.”

Katakuri's eyebrow was lifted. “That.. seemed like an odd call.”

She sighed. “I'll tell you the details later, they are trying to keep things under wraps. They're working on the press statement for now...” This just getting Katakuri more curious. “But I guess she left to join the Straw Hats so that's quite convenient for me and Pudding-chan!” She said with a giggle.

* * *

On the Sunny, the ring of the transponder snail could be heard, piquing the crew's interest. Nami, having been the closest, picked up. “Hello...?”

“U-Uh hi... umm, is this the Straw Hat crew by any chance?” Deadra asked on the other end, voice nervous.

“That depends... how did you get this number?” Nami asking harshly, causing Deadra to jump.

“Ah... well my cousin Calli gave it to me... One of his guys uh... s-said Sana joined you? I had something important to discuss with her.”

“Hmm...” Nami hummed. “Then I suppose I could put you in touch with her...” Nami flipped through the news paper, seemed their bounties hadn't been updated, meaning the news still hadn't spread about what happened yet. “Give me a sec, ok?”

“Alright, thank you.”

Nami looked over at their negotiator and first mate, both asleep with her on his shoulder, a book in her lap. “It's a shame I'm gonna have to wake up the love birds, though...”

Robin laughed softly. “Especially since things just got quiet for them.”

Sighing, Nami stood to her feet, walking across the room and nudging the green eyed blonde awake. Sleepily Sana yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes, her body wrapped in several bandages. “Nami...? Everything ok?” Sana muttered weakly.

Nami smiled warmly. “Sorry, I know you and Zoro haven't had a chance to get much rest, but you have a phone call.”

“Who...?”

“She said she was Calli's cousin?” Nami crossed her arms, a crook in her hip.

Sana lifted her eyebrow before realization struck her. “Ah! It must be Deadra!” She shot up, headbutting her green-haired boyfriend in the nose, causing his nose to bleed.

Grabbing his nose, the pain waking him up, Zoro glared at her. “What the fuck is with you and always injuring me...?” He grumbled.

“S-Sorry... Deadra was always nice to me and is usually a pretty serious person. If she says it's important, I'm inclined to believe her.” She grabbed some tissues from off the table, handing them back to Zoro. “I'm sorry hun...” She walked quickly over to the transponder snail, picking up the end from the table and speaking into it. “Sana speaking.”

“Sana! Hi, I... I don't know if you remember me... I'm-” The voice on the other end spoke.

“Deadra, right?” Sana mused.

Deadra nodding, remembering that Sana was unable to see her. “That's right, I... I had a favor I wanted to ask of you.”

Sana tilted her head to the side, Zoro, Nami, and Robin's eyebrows lifting “A... favor? I mean, sure if it's within my ability...?”

Deadra smiled, giving a thumbs up to Katakuri who simply rolled his eyes in an amused smirk. “Perfect, if I remember right, one of your devil fruit abilities allows you to touch other's memories, right?” Sana's eyes wide, her teeth grit as she hesitantly responded with a “Yeah...” Zoro moving to sit by her side to better hear. “It seems my trouble some sister-in-law, Pudding-chan may have taken some of your chef's memories and may regret her actions...”

Nami, Robin and Zoro's eyes going wide, a gasp coming from Nami. As Luffy was walking by, he heard the familiar name, walking into the kitchen with them. “Pudding?” Luffy asked. “What's going on?”

Having heard him, Deadra responded. “Ah, you must be Luffy-san, nice to meet you.”

At Deadra's side, Katakuri smirked. “It's been awhile since I've heard that brat's voice...” Deadra smiling.

“Ah! Is that Katakuri!?” Luffy shouted, springing over into his first mate and negotiator, Zoro and Sana's eyes spinning from the impact as Luffy took the receiver from Sana's hand. “How have you been!?” Luffy grinning.

“Fine. Mama still hates you, though some good came out of it for me.” Katakuri crossed his arms as he looked to his side, smirking at his flustered wife who had almost dropped the receiver.

Sana sitting up, still dizzy. “Ugh... Luffy... some of us are still dealing with blood loss here... Maybe... don't sling into them...” She stated, taking the device back from her captain. “You said that Pudding is your sister-in-law, does that mean you and Katakuri are...?”

“Married? Yes.” Shouts of surprise going through the room, eyes and mouths open in shock, Luffy giving his congrats and Katakuri muttering a "thanks". “But that's not what this call is about.” Deadra gulped. “I'd like you to help restore Sanji-san's memories...”

“You can't be serious!” Zoro shouting from her side.

“Big Mom's almost killed us several times! Pudding and Katakuri too!” Nami shouted.

Sana sighed, crossing her legs. “Well, my crew mates have a point sadly and while I have no ill will towards you personally, it seems they do. It seems this is a betrayal to Big Mom's trust to me...” Sana smirked, amused, this was her job on this ship after all, negotiation.

“Well, lucky for me, while I married into the Big Mom pirates... I'm not a member of her crew. So let's negotiate, Sana.” The crew gulping in response to the devious smirk playing at Sana's lips, all grateful that Sanji wasn't currently in the kitchen.

"You're on, let's play." Sana's smirk growing wicked.


	3. Telephone part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all... sorry it's been a bit for the 2nd part of this, things have been really hectic and my creative drive died a bit due to it... but here's part 2 of the connecting one-shot, I have 1 more part planned for this (Telephone). The next one-shot in here will either be an omegaverse AU for Zoro and Sana or the fights I've had planned for an upcoming chapter of Hello Again as I don't want to clutter it up with fights that aren't a part of the main focus on the story... ya know? Any who here's part 2! ^^

“Luffy... do you want me to help them with this or leave it be?” Sana looked over to her captain for an answer, her hand over the receiving end, Zoro speaking up instead.

“If it matters, I'm completely against it... The last thing I want you to is make out with the love cook.”

“While I understand your point... and it's not particularly something I want to do either, the call is on Luffy, Sanji, and Pudding.” Sana sighed. “The last thing I want to do is something my captain may consider treason or to hurt you.” She looked Zoro in the eye with her words, turning back to Luffy. “With them doing this... if Big Mom finds out... she very well may consider it as such herself.”

Luffy hummed in thought for a minute. “I'd...like us to talk to Pudding first. If this is in fact something that she wants, she should be able to ask us herself.” Luffy's words were firm, Sana smirking in response. “We also should ask Sanji about his feelings on it.”

“That would make the most sense.” Nami agreed, Robin nodding.

“Per your request.” Sana nodded, Zoro stood to his feet, leaving to grab the chef with a grumble. Her hand coming off the other end. “Well, it's not a no or a yes, but we need the two parties to properly hash things out.”

“Meaning... you need Pudding-chan's number...” Deadra's voice soft as she looked to Katakuri, the taller man not looking pleased. This was risky and he knew that better than anyone. “Is there any collateral for if this doesn't work as planned?”

“I assume you mean if Big Mom finds out you all went behind her back?” Sana asked, leaning back.

“Exactly.” Deadra hoped her question would appease her husband, he didn't seem to disagree at least.

“I have a house in the East Blue my mother gave me, it's kind of hidden away from the rest of the village. If you need to, you're free to hide there.”

Deadra's hand went over the end, looking to Katakuri. “That acceptable?” He was lost in thought before closing his eyes with a nod, her moving her hand away. “Sounds good, let me double check with Pudding-chan first.”

* * *

“Pudding-chan?” Sanji blinked. “She made me forget something... and replaced it...?” Sanji looked away, laughing nervously. “The truth is, I thought something was off but I couldn't place it...” He sighed sadly.

Sana closed her eyes. “So the question is... do you want to remember?” She opened her eyes looking back up to him. “If she made you forget... it may be something painful, or she thought it'd be better at the time but regrets it now.”

“Are you speaking from personal experience on it?” Robin guessed. “I assume with Xander...?” This causing Zoro to quirk an eyebrow.

Sana sighed, nodding. “Yeah.” She shook her head. “I thought it best he forgot our relationship, in the end... it just hurt him and me more once he remembered.” Her eyes taking on a sadness as she spoke. “I'm sure that Pudding feels the same way on what she did to Sanji...”

Zoro crossed his arms, leaning his back against the wall. “Then why is it your job to fix it.” Sana sighed, he was blunt as always, her eyes rolling.

“Let me ask you, when do you think they'll have a chance to meet again soon?” Zoro was quiet, eyeing Sana carefully as he measured her words weight. “It's a heavy guilt to carry, one I can understand all too well... The longer you wait, the worse it feels to hold on to.” She looked away. “You all already know that I'm not exactly a saint and I've done some messed up things to survive. Even though they're related, Deadra isn't like my brother or Queen Raina and if she's asking something like this, it's for the sake of someone else.”

“I... I'd like to know what Pudding-chan... made me forget.” Sanji spoke, his voice soft at first. “If it was a memory with her, even if it's negative, I want to remember. I truly came to care for and like her, even her dark side is cute... I just want her to be happy.” His cheeks flushed as he took a drag from his cigarette.

Sana smiled, closing her eyes. “Then I guess it's time for our true negotiations to begin... let's call Pudding.”

* * *

The line ringing as Sana waited for Pudding to pick up. “Hello...?” Pudding's voice answered on the other end.

“You must be Pudding, my name is Sana. Deadra said you had a request of me.”

Pudding gasped, her voice fumbling. “Y-Y-Yes...! Is... Is umm... is Sanji... san...!”

Sana giggled softly. “He is...” She looked to Sanji smirking. “If I'm to do this for you... I'm gonna need you to be very direct with what you made him forget, how your abilities work, and what exactly you want me to do. Is that clear?” Sana's tone firm and not budging.

From the snail came a dark laugh. “As if I'd tell an enemy how my powers work! How dumb do you think I can-!”

“Well then I guess we're done here.” Sana hummed, tossing the receiver to Sanji and dusting off her hands.

“N-N-No wait! I...! I didn't mean it...! Ugh, why did I say that...” Pudding cried from the other end. “I really do want Sanji... san... to remember... That way I can properly know his feelings and whether or not to...” A chocked sob could be heard on her end, as tears went down the transponder snail's eyes, mimicking the girl on the other end.

“Pudding-chan...” Sanji spoke softly into the receiver, a small gasp coming from the girl. “Whatever it is you made me forget... I'm sure I'd be happy to remember it... Even if it's painful, even if it's sad... It's a precious memory I made with you, Pudding-chan...” His voice sounding seductive to her as her cheeks flushed, Pudding nodding to herself to steel her resolve.

“Sana... Please... I'll tell you but can we talk about this in private... N-Nii-chan wanted to talk to Straw Hat about something too after we finished our business...”

Sana scratched at the back of her head with a sigh. “Seems I've got a busy day ahead of me... I can do that... Just make sure he takes care of Deadra, she isn't like her stupid cousin and is a good person.”

Pudding giggled. “I know she is... Luffy can stay since he is your captain, I'll do whatever I can if it's within my power...”

Sana glanced to Luffy and the others. “Is that acceptable?” She asked, her eyebrow raised, the rest nodding and giving their agreement with the exception of Zoro who refused to leave, Sana frowning. “Zoro... please...?”

The swordsman crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “I refuse. I'm Luffy's first mate and you're my partner, the last thing I'm doing is leaving.” Zoro's cheeks flushing with his words, Sana sighing as a smile played at the corners of her lips. He still couldn't just call her his woman, could he? She couldn't help finding it cute how he'd randomly get embarrassed about it yet be confident in claiming it other times...

A wistful sigh slipped out of the Straw Hat's negotiator's lips as glanced from Zoro and then back to the transponder snail. “Well Pudding... it seems that are first mate isn't budging, your call...” Sana purred, the receiver clenched in her hand tightly as she looked between the two men, a drawn out silence on the other end. “Pudding...?”

A flustered response eventually coming through. “F-Fine... D-Do what you have to... though Sana how do your powers work... How w-will h-h-his memories be returned?”

“Ah... Deadra didn't tell you... did she?” Sana raised her brow. “Well I guess I could tell you that much, though this is where a bit of a problem comes up for me and maybe you... The thing is I will have to kiss Sanji in order to retrieve what ever memory was erased. I'm sure you already know this but no memory is truly “gone” and depending on how deeply it's buried in his mind... it may be a longer kiss.” Sana groaned, she was not looking forward to the taste of cigarette smoke and help hoped Pudding would deny her help, however...

Pudding swallowed hard as she stumbled over her words. “K-K-K-K-Kissing S-S-Sanjji... San!!!???” The girl near shrieked out before switching back to her dark persona. “W-What would I-I-I c-care! He has... k-kissable lips... s-s-so I mean who w-wouldn't want to kiss S-Sanji... san! You probably just are looking for-”

“Pudding...!” Sana's voice a hiss as she cut the girl off, grateful for the time she dated Mirabelle, if not for that she'd have no clue on how to deal with the girl on the other end. “If you don't want me to do this for you, I can stop right now.” Sana's voice cold and direct. “No risking another war, no risking my relationship, no problems to potentially arise, right? In fact I only see reasons to say no.”

Pudding began crying. “N-No please! I...! I kissed Sanji-san...!” Zoro and Luffy had truly been amazed at what Sana got from the girl in just a few words, their eyes wide. “I... I fell in love with him, I knew our relationship would be difficult if not impossible...!” Her tears reflected on their transponder snail's face. “I just want him to remember our time together, I made him forget most of the good memories... so he wouldn't chase after me when I ran... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...!”

“You kissed Sanji!? And you made him forget, why!?” Luffy shouted out in stunned shock.

Zoro sighed, hitting the side of Luffy's head with the bottom of one of his scabbards. “Didn't she already tell us why...” Turning his attention to Sana as he pulled on the now crying woman's cheek. “And aren't you being too soft hearted for our negotiator...?”

“I can't help it...” Sana sniffled. “I know her pain... I still need to know how her powers work but I'll help...”

Another sigh from their first mate as he took the receiver from Sana's hand.“Pudding, this is Zoro, we'll help you out, how do your abilities work.”

“Ah! R-Right!” Pudding squeaked out. “It's like a film reel, I can paste scenes together or cut them from the roll... and I retrieve them from someone's head directly... Sana...? Can you actually make Sanji-san remember...? I want to know how he feels too... And if he doesn't feel the same then... I... I'm prepared to give up on him... I want him to be happy...”

Sana wiped her tears away in a smile as she took back the receiver. “I'll do my best and I'll have him call you back after, okay...? You'll have an answer by the end of the night, I promise.”

“Thank you Sana... and I'm sorry...” Pudding mumbled out weakly.


	4. Telephone part 3

Sana stood in front of Sanji, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides as she glanced between the over elated cook and her grumpy sword boyfriend. “Can you just get it over already!?” Zoro scowled, closing his eye as he turned away. “It's not like I care about what you do...” His voice a near growl as he tried his best to hide his jealousy and anger, she was his woman, that ment that she should only be kissing him! No! He didn't care...

Sana pressed her lips together before sighing, a small smirk on her lips. Tsundere... she couldn't help thinking. “It's ok Sana-sama, just ignore that Marimo over there. Take your time so you can find what you're looking for, ok?” Sanji said with wink as he looked to their concerned negotiator.

“Are you trying to pick a fight, you damn cook.” Zoro glared at the chef, Sanji returning the glare right back.

“Mind your own business you shitty Marimo. This is Sana-sama's job on this ship! You really gonna take that from her!?”

“I'm not trying to take anything from her, but I'm with her so it's my business too!” Zoro growled, gripping the hilts of his swords.

“You can't even give her the dignity of being called your girlfriend!? Or at the very least your woman!? You're low!” Sanji stepped forward, biting into his cigarette in anger.

“What the fuck was that!?” Zoro challenged him.

“You heard me! Do you really even care about Sana-!” Sanji's cigarette fell to the ground as he stomped it out.

Sana growled. “Do either of you really care how I feel!? Stop the dick measuring and shut the fuck up!” Sana grabbed Sanji's chin, turning him towards her before quickly kissing him harshly. She was mad at both of them and their childishness right now, like 5 year old's fighting over a toy... it brought back unpleasant memories. Sanji's memories flooded her sense's quickly as she fell through the fog of his mind. Him starving... Many of the crew on a ship that wasn't the Sunny... Another ship before that... A wedding... Wait!

She jumped back up to the stage and line of memories connecting from it. Was this...? His wedding...? Sanji was going to get married? Katakuri intervened...? She only knew who he was from his wanted posters. Was the woman Sanji with... Pudding...? She had to be... Sana was so lost as she walked around the scene like a ghost. It was different from being in Zoro's, Calli's, or Xander's memories... She'd not been a part of the series of events and she knew nothing about this or who anyone was... She tried to remain focused as she could feel Sanji slide his tongue into her mouth, he tasted like cigarettes and smoke... she hated it and it was so difficult to focus when her senses were being over powered by it's taste. She lost her trail as she coughed, stepping back for air. “Ugh...” She pressed a hand to her forehead.

“I don't notice anything new...” Sanji stated confused.

Sana scowled. “That's because you taste of smoke...” Sana sighed. “I couldn't focus and I needed air.” She crossed her arms. She began to tap her foot in annoyance.

Zoro grit his teeth, as he thought, he wasn't ok with this. The fact that she hadn't completed the job and had to kiss the stupid love cook again just made it worse. He glanced over to Sana, she seemed troubled, he knew that she didn't really wanna do this either but... He sighed. He wanted to leave her on her own to deal with the situation herself however he didn't feel right leaving her alone with him. “Think you can get it done the next time...?” Zoro asked quietly with a sigh.

Sana's eyes went wide with surprise, he was being weirdly calm about this now. “Y-Yeah...” She hadn't sounded quite confident as she quickly straightened herself up with a smirk and a point to the other blonde. “As long as that one doesn't slide his tongue into my mouth again.” Her voice carrying a high level of frustration.

Of course he couldn't resist, damn perverted chef... Zoro grit his teeth as Sanji nodded and swore he wouldn't. Zoro watched trying his best to not interfere as the chef drew his woman into another kiss, a clear snarl on his face, hurry up Sana!

Quickly finding the place again, she picked back up where she left off following the scene when she came to a missing memory, one separated from the others. Actually no... it was a chain of them, the memories Pudding removed. They had made a cake together, she'd been nervous around him. They were like a newly wed couple, their interactions were innocent and sweet, their feelings clearly mutual. He wasn't being the perv he normally was with women and was being a gentleman with her, committed and warm. _“Hey Sanji... san...?I have just one more favor to ask of you...?”_ This was...

_Sanji turned to look at her as his cigarette was pulled from his hand. “Hmm?” Pudding's lips pressed to his as his cigarette dropped from her hand, he'd remembered her lips being warm against his in the cold night, her body colliding with his as she had dashed to him, his eyes wide. Pudding...? You really...?_

“ _Thank you... For everything, goodbye...”_ A curtain fell as Sana took note of where Sanji's memory picked back up. He... didn't know about the kiss, doesn't remember that their feelings were mutual or that he even had them... Sana wiped her eyes as tears began to fall in his mind. This was why Pudding was hurting, what she made Sanji forget... was that he'd fallen for her too, made him forget the things he'd liked about Pudding and her sweet side... Sana quickly set back up the scenes, moving things where they should be and tying back the curtains so that his memories could flow and follow the path they should. She hoped that it'd work as she stepped away from her and Sanji's kiss.

Her tears were still falling as she stepped back to Zoro's side, sniffing back even more as she tried desperately to clear her tears. Sanji slumped to his knees on the deck, his eyes wide as tears quietly feel from his eyes. "Pudding... She took my...” Sanji's voice sounded lost.

“The memories that led to your mutual feelings... it wasn't just the kiss you shared but your time together...” Sana sniffled. What...? Zoro turned to look at Sana and back to the chef. Somehow every time she'd used her abilities he found himself wanting to know what had occurred, what she'd seen. All he saw was them kissing and then now they both were crying, was it something so painful?

Sanji quickly wiped away his tears as he rose to his feet. “I need to talk to her! How could she do that to herself... to me.. to us...! What did she think we couldn't find a way to-!” He dashed quickly past Sana and Zoro to the the inside of the Sunny.

“Are... Are you okay...?” Zoro asked looking over to her, a small nod from Sana.

“Y-Yeah... Yeah, I just...” She sighed, her hand gripped into her other arm. “I know why she did what she did... I did it too... and I understand her more than I should.” Sana looked to the side and away from him. “It may have been better not to do this but then... if I didn't... Sanji may have missed out on being with someone he... truly loved...”

“Heh... So that's girl's feelings were mutual.” Sana nodded as an arm came around her waist, pressing her to him, her cheek laying against a strong, firm chest. “I hope they can talk it out...” It was rare moments like this that she remembered why she'd fallen in love with him, moments where he quietly showed he actually did care.

She giggled softly. “Me too...” He hadn't told her yet but he felt it wouldn't be long before he could confidently say her feelings were also mutual for her. That maybe... he loved Sana too... No, not yet, soon though... maybe. He smiled softly as she looked up to him, her eyes shining with a passion that she'd nearly lost. “You wanna share a bottle of sake while we wait on the results?”

He chuckled, holding her tighter. Yeah, she was his and he knew he wanted her to keep by his side. “Now why would I refuse that?” He tilted her chin up to kiss her on the lips deeply. “And later, I'll take back what's truly mine...” His voice low as her cheeks flushed dark red, Sana responding with a shy nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the last part of this one. I planned on having a definite ending and show Sanji calling Pudding but this ending just kind of happened and felt more natural to me. ^^" But yes they do end up together and it's briefly talked about in "2 Became 1" during the convo between Brulee, Pudding, and Deadra. See you in the next one!


	5. Teeth (Katakuri xOC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Omegaverse probably next but this idea popped in my head (hence changing the rating again) and wouldn't leave... It started off as a joke in "Two Became One" and now... Here we are! ^^" So this is my first time writing anything BDSM/ kink related as well as my first time writing kids. I didn't intend for this to get super fluffy at the end initially but well... it did and it's fine. Don't need to read either main fic here but does help if you read "Two Became One". I'll shut up now! =P

“Welcome home... _Daddy._ ” Katakuri's head snapped up, his cheeks fully flushed and mouth falling open. He'd opened the front door to find his wife in nothing but a white and gold thin silk camisole, a thong and stockings held up by a garter belt. He swallowed hard, it'd been so long since they last... since he last had a chance to have her looking like this...

Wait... “Deadra... what about Mille...?” He groaned, she was being incredibly tempting enough to where he'd almost forgotten about their daughter. His wife had said that she wanted to be tamed, dominated wholly by him... they'd already talked about this, about a color system and safe word but...

Deadra tiptoed softly to Katakuri, jumping up so that her arms could go around his neck and pulling him down to meet her. Turning to nuzzle into his neck, her breath warm on his ear and sending shivers through him. “Mmm... She's visiting her Auntie Brulee for the weekend... You have me... All. To. Yourself.” Her voice a purr as her hand drifted down his abs and beginning to slide into his pants.

He grit his teeth, releasing a growl. Taking her hands in his as he pressed her into the wall, pinning her hands above her. “Might make you regret that baby...”His voice was deep and low in her ear, she'd loved this possessive side of his as his lips pressed harshly into hers. She licked his lips, her tongue drifting over his teeth and enjoying the feeling of sharp points against her tongue. He quickly released her hands only to pin her hands back again with his mochi.

She grinned, eyes hooded with lust, he was giving in like she wanted. “Mmm... no fair Daddy... using your devil fruit ability on me...”

He chuckled darkly. “Hmm... I thought my bratty wife wanted to be punished...?” Lifting her legs so she could wrap them around him, settling himself against her core, her legs tightening to pull him closer as a hiss left him. “Mmm...” Biting his gloves off as he tossed them to the side, a hand massaging the curve of her ass, careful to keep her up, a gasp slipping from her lips. He ground his hips into her, a hand slipping under the thin fabric of her camisole, her skin hot to his touch.

She'd forgotten how well endowed her husband was as he rocked against her, taking his time with slow gliding touches, taking in her every reaction, gasp, and moan. “Katakuri...” The roll of her hips matching his.

“Stay still...” He growled out, giving her a look, Deadra taking it as a challenge.

She smirked back, rolling her hips against his arousal again. She'd been concerned he wasn't into it the way she was, glad to find the opposite case true. She licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come. “And if don't? What then Daddy?” She purred, content when she felt his cock twitch against her her clothed core. He was definitely into it.

He grinned, biting into her neck, his voice heated in her ear. “Well then baby, I guess I'm gonna have to punish you.” Releasing the hold his mochi had on her as he carried her to their bed, his hand slid into lilac locks, pulling her hair lightly. She moaned, enjoying the feeling of her usually calm, collected, gentle husband giving into his more carnal desires. His lips were fast on hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth as her hand found it's way into magenta spiky hair, her biting back into his neck and leaving a mark in it's wake. His teeth grit, his little wife was in no way playing fair, she wanted him to control then that's what she'd get for tonight.

She gasped as her back hit the bed, her cheeks flushing as her hands were keep together by more mochi. “Kata-kun... we could always invest in actual rope...” Her hands stuck above her head, Katakuri's hand sliding under the thin fabric of her camisole.

He hummed softly in thought. “We could, but there's something in seeing you wrapped up by my abilities... Like prey trapped in a web.” A warm shiver when through her, this should not be as much of a turn on for her as it was... “Still green Dea?” His voice a purr as a warm hand cupped her breast, a rough thumb running over the sensitive nub.

Deadra nodded, a moan slipping from her lips. “Mmm... Still green.”

He chuckled, nipping into her ear. “Good.” He reached over to the end table, taking out a soft leather flogger, taking notice at her licking her lips. Better than good it seemed. He'd also grabbed a long purple vibe, Deadra's cheeks flushed as she tried to hide her face and arousal, taking note as he set the items on the bed next to her. “Now are you gonna continue to bratty, or become an obedient girl?”

A soft, nervous giggle came from her, a grin in place. “I suppose that depends on what you ask of me, Daddy. I know you wanna make me a Mommy again... Don't you?” She stretched out her foot and ran the soft silk legging's tip down her husband's abs, a mix between a growl and a groan leaving him at her words. She knew just what drove him crazy, driving his most primal needs forward. Taking her leg into his hand, he pulled her towards him causing her to release a small “eep!”, spreading her legs out in front of him licking his lips at the sight of her soaked underwear, tearing it off and throwing it to the side. “K-Ka-Ah!” She struggled, trying to hide her face away as he ran a thumb over her clit, biting her lip to suppress a moan.

“Mmm... someone's become more obedient. Though I'd prefer to hear you cry out for me.” He slid two fingers into her core, enjoying the way she'd squeezed around them. “So wet that can already take two...” He'd leaned down to purr into her ear, sliding his fingers out to the tips and pushing them back in making sure to press against her g-spot. “Maybe something a bit thicker...”

Deadra cried out as he hit against her deepest spots. “Please Katakuri, not your fingers... I want-!” Taking the camisole in his hands as he ripped it away, it could be replaced after all and he wanted his wife near bare beneath him.

“Heh... I'm sure you do baby... but you've been quite a brat and need to be punished first...” He took his fingers away from her core, enjoying the whines she'd made and taking the flogger in his hand. “Now get on all fours for me.”

“And if I don't...?” She teased, looking at the growing bulge in his pants and licking her lips, they may have been kinkier than they both realized... The snap of the whip as it hit her thigh echoed through the room, she gasped in shock and pain, the sting that it's cords left were... intoxicating, more... “Ugh... Fuck...”

Katakuri couldn't hold his concern, had he put...? “Too much?”

She shook her head, her eyes clouded over in lust as she drooled a bit. “More... Please... Punish me Daddy...”

He grinned, lightly treading the ends softly over the sensitive nub of her breast. “Who knew my once meek little wife was such a pervert...” He continued his soft trailing down her stomach and over her soaked cunt, pressing in a bit as he reached her center. “Dripping so much and I've barely touched you...” Deadra whimpered as she tried to close her legs to hide herself from him, Katakuri not allowing her to, a pleasuring sting making contact with the side of her breast. She couldn't stop the mix between a cry and a moan from leaving her, her cheeks flushed as it began to build a high in her body.

She'd carefully done her best to turn over with her bound hands, her face pressed into the bed, her ass in the air. “More...” She'd panted out, eager for the next sting.

He hummed, gripping her ass as he leaned over her, his breath warm in her ear. “Spread your legs for me baby...” She nodded obediently, spreading them a bit wider for him. Taking the vibe into his hand as he pressed it's tip to her center, slowly pushing it forward and into her deepest parts as Deadra bit her lip. “Taking it so well, were you imagining my cock instead...?” He was probably most vocal when they were intimate, knowing that they both would get off and be well satisfied by it, her head nodding meekly. “Mmm...” He liked that thought a little too well, her tight cunt wrapped around him, her begging him desperately for his length... Soon but first he wanted to play with her a little bit more.

Clicking on the vibe at it's lowest setting, taking pleasure in his wife's whines as she'd tried to find more friction. “Kata-kun... !” Pulling a blindfold out from the drawer taking care as he covered her eyes. Trailing down the curve of her back and ass, a set of firm flicks of his wrist sent another litter of stings on her, marks left in their wakes. “Ah!” The cool air on heated skin, the pain as each tail made an impact, not knowing where it'd hit next. The pleasure in her body building with each hit, each numbing sting, she was close. “Gonna-!” Katakuri smirked, turning off the vibe and pulling it from her dripping core, a pained whine leaving her. “No...! Why...!?”

“This is a punishment Dea, I can't just give you exactly what you want.” She could hear the chuckle to her husband's voice, her core aching as she shifted and tried to press her legs together for friction. “I don't think so...” He purred, taking her body and flipping it back over, his cock aching as he took in her current state. Her hair spread out, some stuck to her face as she panted and drooled, the blindfold lifting in a corner and exposing golden eyes heated with a mix of lust and desire, her hands bound in his mochi, the marks from before across her breast, and of course her soaked, throbbing core. “Fuck baby...” Unbuckling his belt as he undid his pants, pulling down the zipper and his underwear freeing himself from it's confines. Deadra swallowed hard as she saw him begin to stroke himself, she'd always forget just how large his cock was until she'd see it, her body desiring him that much more. He smirked as his wife watched him hungrily, deliberately taking his time and enjoying the feeling of his hand, looking into her eyes as he licked over the points of his teeth.

“Kata-kun...” She couldn't believe how badly she desired him, how badly she wanted to be pinned down by him, his cock thrusting into her and buried deep in her folds. “Please...” He smirked as he leaned over her, pressing and rubbing his tip against her clit, his teeth grit as he began to rut against his wife. “Mmm... please... Katakuri, I want you... make a mess of me, fuck me, breed me and get me pregnant again...” She tried desperately to meet his thrusts, biting into and tearing off the mochi binding her, him tossing the flogger to the side. Distracted by her words, he leaned forward, taking her face into his hands and kissing her deeply. Their breaths mixing as she ground herself against him, her hands sliding into his hair as she swirled her tongue around his.

“You brat...” Taking her hips into his hands, he lined himself up and thrust into her, a pleasured his as he felt her walls wrap around him and her nails scraping against his scalp. “Just remember you asked for this...” His thrusts were quick and shallow into her heat, he leaned down nibbling a trail along her neck and throat. “Gonna make sure you can't walk in the morning...” He took her legs, hooking her knees onto his shoulders as he leaned forward, Deadra unable to hold back a cry as he pressed even deeper into her. “Though I'll miss being able to fuck you like this.”

“Mmm... Katakuri! Katakuri!” With each thrust he'd hit all her good spots, taking extra care to hit her womb, her weakness and... “So good, keep thrusting there!” She pulled him down for a bruising, needy kiss, lips meeting again and again, he tasted of doughnuts and mochi and she could never get enough of his sweetness.

His hands slid under the blindfold, taking it off her to look into his wife's eyes, her cheeks flushing as she turned away. “Mmm... Don't look away Dea...” He turned her face to face him. “Just focus on me... look only at me... and feel carefully where we're connected.” She couldn't stop herself from stealing a glance down as she watched his cock slide in and out of her, her face flushing darker as she felt him twitch within her, his hand gliding up and running over her nipple.

“Kata-kun...Ugh...” She whimpered as she tried desperately to meet his quick thrusts, them becoming much more shallow.

“Mmm... Close...” He groaned as he stared into golden eyes, kissing her once more.

“Me too...” He was so hard, so deep, and the grunts he couldn't hold back... This God of a man was coming undone from her and...

“Dea, will you really bear me another child?” She felt him throb within her at the question, a moan leaving her as she began to pant.

A nod of her head. “As many as you want... Just keep-!”

He chuckled, nipping into her ear. “Good... And who is it that's making you feel this good...?” She could hear him begin to pant too, his voice a breathy moan.

“Ngh... Katakuri! Katakuri...! Cumming...!” She cried out as her high reached it's peak, his following behind her as he gave a few more shallow thrusts. With a groan, his teeth grit as he came undone, filling her with his warm seed. His breath heavy as he laid against her, careful not to lay his full weight on her, placing a kiss to her forehead and lips.

“So good Deadra...” He groaned as he removed himself from her heat. “So damn good...” She nodded, her face a dark red, she'd agreed to give him more children! Argh, their hands were already full with Mille now that she was a toddler! “I love you.” He turned to lay next to her, taking her into his arms.

“I love you too.” She curled into his chest, the stings of the whip now dull, the marks left behind faint.

“Do... you want to try that again? I wasn't too rough on you, was I?” His concern was endearing and she'd remembered exactly why she loved him.

She shook her head, smiling wide as she sat up. “Not at all, it... felt really... _really_... good.” She turned away, combing through her hair as she tried to hide her burning cheeks. “I might be addicted to that animalistic side of your's... I mean... I love your calm and collected side too, but there's something about seeing you give into... your... desires...” She giggled. “Hopefully me calling you “Daddy” wasn't too weird since-”

He shook his head, his hand finding it's way to her cheek as he brushed her hair behind her ear. “No it wasn't, just wasn't expecting it.” The sounds of his transponder snail echoed through the room as they both looked at it and back to each other. “Probably...”

“Brulee-nee-chan...” Deadra agreed with a nod.

Taking the snail into his hand as he answered Brulee's panicked voice came from the other end. “Nii-chan, I'm sorry, I wanted you and Deadra-chan to have a day but-!” _Mille just ate a whole section of my house away!_

“Need us to grab her then?” Katakuri could tell his sister was tired and with how Deadra had things set up for his return... Brulee had probably been looking after Mille for awhile. _“Please...!”_ He could already hear his sister's crying voice. From his side Deadra giggled softly as she spoke. “I'm sorry Brulee-nee-chan... I should've warned you that her appetite is as bad as her Daddy's. We'll be there shortly and thank you!”

“Thank you...” Came Brulee's crying voice on the other end, the call ending with a click.

Katakuri sighed as he combed a hand through his hair, unable to pull his eyes way from his wife's naked form as she quickly got up and began to get dressed. Well... it was nice while it lasted and truth be told, her warm and motherly side was beautiful too. His arms went around her waist, he leaned down to rest his head on her shoulder, sighing as he took in her scent. “Kata-kun...? Everything ok...?”

He nodded, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Thank you for the surprise... It was nice and it'd been a while.”

She smiled softly, her hand running along his cheek and gently over the indents of his scars. “Of course, I've missed you too... I just wish it could've been a bit longer.”

He nodded. “Though we should probably meet up with Brulee and grab Mille.”

* * *

A knock on the mirror to let Brulee know it was safe and she could bring over Mille, Brulee moving quickly to meet up with them, thrusting their 2 and a half year old through the mirror by the collar as she stepped in, Mille with a pout and crumbs on her face, her expression brightening when she saw her parents, gold eyes shining. “ 'ommy, 'addy!” She giggled as she reached for her parents, Deadra quickly taking their little girl in her arms. “Auntie 'lee's house was so nummy! More?”

“Absolutely not!” Brulee cried out. “Jeez... she may be more of a glutton than Nii-chan.” Katakuri's cheeks flushed as he turned away, his arms crossed.

“'addy cute!” Mille grinned widely with a giggle as she hugged around her mother's neck, Deadra giggling softly and nodding in agreement. “Yeah Mil, Daddy is pretty cute.” She snuggled into her daughter's cheeks.

Katakuri and Brulee sighed, Katakuri taking his daughter by the collar, her head tilting in question as she was lifted to meet crimson eyes. “Mille, you can't just eat people's homes without asking... Where do you think Auntie Brulee is going to sleep?” _“Here?”_ He sighed. “And no here is not an option.” She pouted. “Do you think your Auntie is going to want you to visit again if you destroy her things?”

She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. “I'm sorry Auntie 'lee! Please don't be mad me!”

Brulee couldn't help smiling warmly, maybe because Mille looked so much like father with her messy magenta hair and pointed teeth... “I won't but you have to behave next time ok?” She tapped her niece on the nose, Mille smiling brilliantly with an “I will” as Katakuri and Deadra apologized and volunteered to put her up in a hotel for the night which she gladly accepted. The small family laid in bed together so Mille could take a nap, passed out between them.

“Hey Dea... Do you really want another baby...?” Katakuri couldn't help his question, watching as Deadra gently brushed Mille's bangs out of her face, in truth he'd been wanting another child especially since...

“I might... I'm not quite sure. I love Mille but-” He chuckled, not needing to see the future to know what she'd say.

“She's a handful.” Deadra nodded. “It doesn't have to be now... but I'd like that.” He smiled warmly as he laid back, a nap did sound good...

“I'm not ruling it out.” She laid down to join them, making sure to look into Katakuri's eyes. “And eventually I'd... like that too.” She yawned, Katakuri's hand lacing with her's.

“A later point then...” He smiled warmly as sleep took over.


End file.
